Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall
by Sabitsuki
Summary: Who is the most heartless one of all? A series of oneshots using the names of Heartless as prompts. Discontinued because I'm not really into KH right now.
1. 1: Shadow, 2: Soldier

**Title: Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall**

**Summary: Who is the most Heartless one of all?**

**Characters: Saïx, Isa**

**Chapters: However many Heartless there are.**

**This will be a series of oneshots, each one about Saïx or Isa, and the names of all the different Heartless are the prompts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow<strong>

_Click. Clack._

Really, why did his footsteps make noise if he wasn't there? If he was nothing more than a shadow? Why could he speak, and why could his tears leave drops on the floor?

To him, the answer was simple.

If he was Nothing, then so was everything else. The floor, the walls, the windows... And especially the _"people"_.

Playful shouts break out between two friends, both vying for the same stick of ice cream. Quiet laughter sounds from within one of the castle's normally silent halls. Little things that no one would notice, but are so _false _that it almost makes him sick.

So he would be different. He wouldn't lie, he wouldn't pretend. He would be honest, _painfully _honest, and expose his "feelings" for all the world to see.

He was _Saïx, _The Luna Diviner, Number VII of Organization XIII, and he would not be a fool.

* * *

><p><strong>Soldier<strong>

He could hardly believe it. It had taken them _years_, but they did it.

Eyes wide, heart pounding, he turns to look at his best friend, to see that look of triumph and joy on his face.

But that victorious grin never shows up. All he sees is his friend's eyes, filled with terror, and the next thing he knows, the sun is gone and he can barely see his own _hands_.

He reaches out blindly, and finds Lea's wrist. Then he runs, dragging his friend behind him, only hoping that maybe they can find those guards, or one of the scientists, or _some _kind of responsible adult that can explain what's happening in a logical manner.

Then the Darkness itself comes to life, Isa feels Lea fall, and there's no more time to think.

"Lea, get out of here!" He screams fighting off claws, equipped with only his fists and feet. He almost relaxes as he spots that shock of bright red hair getting smaller and smaller. Lea would live. He would be okay.

"_I am a soldier." _He tells himself as he is dragged under. _"I will protect what's important."_

"_I will protect my friends."_

* * *

><p><strong>I really need to write about something that is not Isa, Lea, Axel, or Saïx, so I will take requests or whatever. Also, constructive <strong>criticism** is much appreciated, as I know I need it badly. Thank you for reading.**


	2. 3: Air Soldier, 4: Large Body

**Air Soldier**

Isa tapped his foot impatiently as he glanced at the giant castle that awaited them, so close, yet just out of reach. Every now and again he would glance back towards the center of the square, which was currently serving as a battlefield for his friend Lea, and some unknown boy they had just found.

It was only a few minutes later, when Lea's frisbees were knocked from his hands, and the redhead was sent flying through the air before landing spectacularly on his behind.

"You... Had enough?" He was panting, completely out of breath. "'Cause I'm... Willing to call it a draw... If you are."

Smirking, Isa walked up, taking his friend's loss as his cue to have a bit of fun.

"From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for "Loser"..."Lame", "Laughable"... "

Of course, this produced the desired result, and Lea began to whine rather pitifully and make up several other(far less funny) things that Isa could have said instead.

"Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie."

The three laughed together for a bit before Isa was finally able to drag Lea away from his newest conquest. The mysterious boy- He said his name was Ventus?- expressed his disappointment in their sudden need to leave.

"I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now." Lea said, turning around and looking Ventus in the eye. "Get it memorized."

_'Just don't forget about the friends you have here...' _Isa thought, as he paused to wait once again. A ghost of a smile found it's way onto his face. _'You dummy.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Large Body<strong>

Saïx had known plenty of muscle-bound fools in his lifetime.

Lexaeus was not one of them.

He had never spoken to the man before, aside from that first time he had stolen into the castle and was promptly kicked out, so he had no reason to suspect that he was any different. He treated him in the same manner as the other five, who had demanded his loyalty and respect, but secretly laughed, with his once-friend Lea.

It wasn't until the day that the huge man had nearly bumped his head in a too-short doorway that Saïx finally learned what he was like.

Lexaeus, who was normally careful of doorways and other things which could possibly bring harm to his skull and precious brain meats, had been deep in conversation with Zexion, and had not been paying attention. He hadn't even noticed when they approached the room, and was not-so-pleasantly surprised when his head collided with the top of the arch from whence he was supposed to enter.

Saïx had laughed quietly to himself and Axel, before the redhead decided to speak up. Perhaps Axel had not quite been in his right mind that day, or perhaps he was just a little too confident. Either way, he chose to speak up.

"Hey, Saïx. Living proof something can be alive with no heart _and _no brain."

That was it. Lexaeus calmly walked over to where Axel and Saïx were sitting, punched each of them in the face once, and walked back to Zexion to resume their discussion as if nothing had happened.

That was the one of the last times when Saïx would judge someone by their looks. In fact, it was the penultimate time he would judge someone who could do him grievous harm.

'Twas a pity the second one had a Keyblade and a burning desire for revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: UGH. I HATE BOTH OF THESE.**

**Give me CC if you want, but I'll probably just cringe and writhe in metaphorical pain because I have no idea how to make these not awful. I think it has something to do that it's impossible for me to give something other than a sad/bittersweet/really confusing ending.**

**Okay, enough excuses.**

**The next two are Red Nocturne and Blue Rhapsody. I actually have ideas for those ones, so expect them to be less shitty.**

**Yeah.**


	3. 5: Red Nocturne, 6: Blue Rhapsody

**Red Nocturne**

It had been raining hard, and the dark clouded sky had cast a melancholy tone over the small town by the ocean. The waves churned and tossed froth and foam into the air, not unlike a rabid dog. The wind blew with an unnatural ferocity, and out at sea, lightning could be seen in the clouds above.

It was an awful day for recon. The weather kept anyone from leaving their homes, so there were no whispered conversations to pick information from. Saïx's skin stung where the hail had hit him, and he couldn't feel his fingers.

He had walked along the shore, looking for anything interesting that had washed up in the storm, so as not to return to the Superior empty handed. Anything would do, as long as it could be deemed useful in any way. He had to get on Xemnas's good side after all, and a few seashells would certainly not do the trick. He needed something _big._

...And there it was.

He stopped walking abruptly at the sight. A young man, certainly no older than Saïx himself, laying motionless on the sand, his dirty blond hair sticking up in an undignified manner. He had a tail, scarred and blue, and dried blood caked his arms. The waves threatened to carry him back into the violent ocean, and so Saïx found himself pulling the boy out of the water, to safety.

His first instinct was to check for a pulse.

There was none.

He stood up, ready to leave the boy for the seagulls and other scavengers, but something made him stop walking and turn around. The boy was breathing.

...A cold smile crept onto his face. This was _exactly_ what he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Rhapsody<strong>

"...You want to start a band?"

Lea had had some harebrained schemes before, but this had to take the cake. He knew Isa couldn't sing, and the only instrument the blue haired boy played was viola. He wasn't exactly rocker material.

But, obviously, Lea had planned the whole thing out. His eyes were practically sparkling with excitement as he ignored the deadpan tone of Isa's voice and began to list all the cool stuff they would do once they had a huge group of fans.

"...And we'll both have totally hot girlfriends, and we'll be the most popular kids in the whole school, and Ansem will invite us to the castle 'cause we'd just be that cool..."

The list rattled on and on, until Isa finally interrupted the redhead's fantasy.

"Lea, do you even know how to play an instrument?" He asked, realizing that Lea hadn't displayed any musical talent before in all the years they had known each other.

Lea didn't miss a beat. "I'll be doing all the singing, of course. Everyone knows that the lead singer always gets all the fans!" He laughed.

As usual, Isa just closed his eyes, sighed, and began to plan with his friend. Who knew? Maybe they could actually do it this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I don't know if I like the first one, but I like the second one. It's cute.**

**Next is Yellow Opera and Green Requiem.**

**Also, please vote on the poll on my profile. It's for what thing I'll start writing next(and probably never finish.)**

**-is totally ignoring the fact that this was way overdue for an update-**


End file.
